Daddy's Little Girl
by fluffypuppykins
Summary: An idea fusion with Kakumei no Hi, Takumi discovers that he is actually a she and now he's come back after surgery to knock 'em dead in other ways other than racing…gender bender. ficlet set, het or shonen ai, depends of the reader.
1. Impact Blue

** Title:** Daddy's Little Girl

** Pairings: **Ryousuke/Takumi

** Disclaimers: **I don't own "Initial D" or "Kakumei no Hi"(Day of the Revolution).

** Author's Notes:** I have only read the manga up to chapter 250+ and the First to Fourth Stage anime so I might be missing something from the Extra Stage or Battle Stage, and anyway this is the "Fusion from Hell" that won't let me be. I know I've got several unfinished fics still out there but

** Summary: **An idea fusion with Kakumei no Hi, Takumi discovers that he is actually a she and now he's come back after surgery to knock 'em dead in other ways other than racinggender bender

** Teaser: **But Wataru knew that this was Takumi they were talking about, his male sort-of-friend, or maybe it's now his friend who was sort-of-male ** Daddy's Little Girl**

** 1. Impact Blue**

Takumi wasn't sure that this was a good idea but he only girl he could think of offhand was Mogi Natsuki and it seemed wrong to hiher to approach his almost girlfriend for this sort of thing. So here he was.

"Cute! Takumi makes a cute girl, doesn't she?" Sayuki squealed after the initial surprise that rendered the two girls from Impact Blue speechless.

_ Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all_

"Yes, you do."

"So did you tell Project D yet?"

Um" Takumi could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought. He wasn't as shy with Ryousuke-san as he had been before the year they took to the road but he was still in awe of him.

_ Not to mention what Keisuke-san would say_

Keisuke would have plenty to say about this.

_ And nothing I would like to hear_

This would give the FD driver teasing fodder for months, no, years!

"I take it that you haven't."

"The project is on hiatus for a year, while Ryousuke-san works on getting it sponsored."

"So, how many months till it's on again?"

"Three months."

"All right, we'll get you acting like a girl by that time."

"Yeah, can't wait for them to see you!"

"Sayuki!" Takumi was blushing too badly to reply but Mako did it for her.

"Hey, since we're all just racing _girls_ here. Let's call each other by our first names. You do know our names right? I'm Sayuki and she's Mako."

_ Forget Keisuke-san, I'm going to die from Sayuki-san's teasing_

Takumi thought as he lit up like the FD on acceleration at the emphasis on _girls_.

"Yes, Sayuki-san."

"Not Sayuki-_san_, just Sayuki. Say it with me Sa-yu-ki."

"Sayuki!"

"There you go. Now the first thing we need to do is shop for some clothesyou look like a size seven" Sayuki babbled as she momeasured Takumi's chest with her hands.

_ I'm in hell_


	2. The OTHER EightSix Driver

** 2. The OTHER Eight-Six Driver**

"You called me here to do what?" Wataru knew that there was something funny about Takumi's voice when he talked to the other driver over the phone but he never expected something like this.

"You were the first person I thought to ask, Wataru-san."

"Why didn't you ask one of the Takahashis or your friends here in Akina?"

"Er."

"Akiyama-san, hiher friends are way too unsettled by her appearance right now."

"Mako, you're too kind. Let's just say she knocked 'em dead with her great bod and be done with it."

"Sayuki!"

"What?"

Wataru could see that the mischievous woman was having a field day with his fellow Eight-Six driver.

_ Well, she does have "a great bod" so to speak _

Fujiwara didn't have big breasts like Sayuki but he did have decent curves and his face that looked rather dumb looking for a guy looked pretty, cast in a feminine light.

_ Did he have facial surgery as well? Nah, the guy never showed any sign of vanity ever If I didn't know better, I'd say she makes a good-looking girl_

But Wataru knew that this was Takumi they were talking about, his male sort-of-friend, or maybe it's now his friend who was sort-of-male and he was never the type to go for guys.

"You're her friend and she needs to get use to dealing with guys as a woman. So are you going to help her or not?"

_ I know I'm going to regret thisbut I can't wait to see how some of other guys react to thisThe arrogant brats from the Toudou School, just for starters_

There were few female drivers in the mountain passes and no one has so far been Takumi's equal.

_ HShe defeated that pro of theirs according to the rumor mill_

"All right, what do you want me to do?" 


	3. Rotary Brothers

** 3. The Rotary Brothers**

"Brother, I didn't bring you to the beach just so you can type into your computer all day long." Takahashi Keisuke huffed. The steady clicking of the keyboard punctuated his remark.

"Hmm? I need to finish these reports so I can meet with the sponsors later."

"All work and no play Besides, don't you think those girls playing volleyball over there are sexy? Especially the one in the sapphire bikini?"

"Should you be ogling them? You already have a girlfriend."

"Brother! Kyoko and I are not exclusive yet! Besides" Keisuke noticed the slight quirk in his elder brother's lips and realized he'd just been had.

"I give up!" If Ryousuke did not even look up at all throughout the conversation even when he was teasing Keisuke, then there was probably nothing short of a national disaster that could get him to look up from his laptop.

"I'm going to get some ice cream, do you want so?"

Suddenly, a volleyball whooshed by Keisuke to slam into the back of the laptop's screen.

"get it." The girl Keisuke was ogling said to one of her friends who were closer.

_ A bit flat-chested but still pretty enough _

_ The girl was wearing a brown bathing suit. She had the smallest chest among her friends._

_ Though since both her friends have really--well developed--assetsmaybe it's just in comparison _

Now that she was walking towards them, Keisuke could see that the girl was very shapely in a coltish sort of way.

_ Not my type, though she seems familiarmaybe we've met before?_ **xxx**

_ Oh great! It hit a guy's laptop_

"Takumi, you're the closest one. Go get it." Sayuki said merrily, the same a mischievous sparkle in her eyes that Takumi had learned to distrust.

_ She probably did that on purpose_

Takumi knew there was no way she could get out of this one though so she went to apologize to the guy and get their ball back. As she approached the man, she noticed he wasn't alone and that they seemed to be familiar.

_ Oh shit! _

That was all Takumi had time to think about before she was there and there was no getting around it.

_ Maybe I can get away without introducing myselfbut then, I'll have to do that sooner or laterand it's going to get worse the more I put it off _

Unfortunately, Takumi's luck had run out.

"Hello miss, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" Ryousuke-san asked her flat out.

_ I'd rather face a sheer drop on a mountain pass than this _

Panicking, she let out a squeak. **xxx**

"Hello miss, you seem familiar. Have we met before?" Ryousuke had beaten Keisuke to the punch asking the question he wanted to ask.

_ She's also familiar to Ryousuke? We might have met her somewhere before and what's with Ryousuke?_

There was real interest in the question and it was the first time Keisuke ever seen his older brother show any interest in a girl other than their cousin. The question turned the girl very red and she squeaked.

_ Is she a fan?_

Keisuke could see the girl's breaths come fast and shallow and wondered if he should be ready to catch her.

_ There was that one time in Nagoya with that fan of Ryousuke's who came face to face with him and_

Ryousuke was a gentleman but he wasn't the type to catch strange girls if they fainted in front of him. Keisuke had to pick up the slack and catch the poor girl before she hit the ground.

"UmRyousuke-san"

_ Where have I heard that voice before? Though it's kinda strange, I could have sworn it should be an octave or so higher_

That tone was also familiar.

"Takumi, why are you taking so long?" The woman Keisuke was admiring earlier yelled impishly.

_ Huh?_

But Keisuke's brain was putting things together and making its own conclusions.

"Fujiwara? How?" Ryousuke asked, looking very stunned.

Keisuke would have teased his older brother if his brain didn't feel so broken by the realization that this _was_ the other driver of Project D. 


End file.
